A New Era
by deathoftheauthor
Summary: Join Scorpius, Rose, Albus, and Lily as they struggle through their years at Hogwarts and attempt to take down an Ancient Evil more dangerous and deadly than even Voldemort himself. Not CC compliant. Scorose. Element bending similar to that in ATLA.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **ATLA belongs to Bryke.**

I have decided to rewrite and edit this story from the ground up. While the premise has remained the same, there might be some small changes as I am looking at this story through fresh eyes.

* * *

The Great Hall grew silent as soon as Professor Longbottom called Scorpius Malfoy up to be sorted. Everyone wanted to know where the son of an ex-Death Eater would be sorted. After some deliberation, the Sorting Hat cried out GRYFFINDOR! Everyone was stunned. Scorpius was the first Malfoy in centuries not sorted into Slytherin, and the Hogwarts students did not know what to think about that.

It seemed that the Sorting Hat was full of surprises that night for Albus Potter was sorted into Hufflepuff, much to the chagrin of his brother James and the rest of his Weasley cousins. Albus Severus Potter became the first Potter to be sorted into a house other than Gryffindor.

Everyone watched anxiously as Rose Weasley made her way up to the Sorting Hat. A low murmur could be heard in the background as everyone whispered about the previous shocking sortings of Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter. It was of great surprise to some, and not so much for others, that Rose Nymphadora Weasley became the first Weasley to ever be sorted into Ravenclaw.

A New Era had begun.

 **2 years later…**

Minerva McGonagall sighed wearily. Today had been the day that the last and youngest of the current Weasley/Potter generation had been sorted. Hugo, to no one's surprise, had been sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of the Weasley cousins, Albus and Rose excluded. The REAL surprise had come with the sorting of young Lily Luna Potter. The Sorting Hat had barely touched her head before yelling out SLYTHERIN! to the Great Hall.

What happened next was no surprise. The Slytherin table was silent with shock, but the rest of the house tables began protesting loudly and angrily. McGonagall could still hear the angry shouts of James and Fred that the Sorting Hat had been rigged in the recesses of her mind. The students' reactions had only exacerbated Lily's own feelings as she began to cry on top of the stool. The sorting had to be stopped so that Professor Longbottom could console and then escort Lily to her new table.

"These past three years have been crazy. First Albus and Rose were sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and now Lily is a Snake!" Neville said as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Neville, you know as well as I do that there is nothing wrong with Slytherin house these days," McGonagall said warningly.

"I know Minerva. I'm just nervous about Harry's reaction to his daughter being in Slytherin. I know he said he'd be ok if Albus was sorted into Slytherin, but it may be a different story with Lily. She is the youngest in the family, and she is Harry's Princess. And, Lily is more sensitive than both Albus and James combined. Did you know that I had to almost physically drag Lily away from her siblings and cousins so that she could go and sleep in her dorm? It was both horrible and heartbreaking. Not to mention that both James and Fred were glaring at me while I was escorting Lily out of the Gryffindor common room. I really need to watch my back where those two are concerned," Neville said shakily. It had been an emotionally high-strung night for everyone.

"I'm sure Harry will be fine. You know how he is. Besides, it is not your job to tell Harry of Lily's sorting. It will be Horace who will send out the Congratulations letters to the parents this evening as he is the Head of Slytherin house," Minerva replied only to be interrupted by a loud snore from Sybil Trelawney, who had consumed too much alcohol at the Opening Feast. Minerva just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Neville was about to reply when a sudden movement startled him. Sybil Trelawney suddenly sat up with glazed over eyes and started to speak in a loud and reverberating voice.

 ** _A Malfoy, two Potters, and a Weasley,_**

 ** _To Different Houses all four shall be,_**

 ** _With powers equal to the Founder's before,_**

 ** _A destiny and quest lies before these four,_**

 ** _To right the wrongs that occurred in the past,_**

 ** _And make sure an ancient evil lies still at last,_**

 ** _To Ravenclaw a power both strong and swift,_**

 ** _To Gryffindor a power so passionate it cannot be missed,_**

 ** _To Slytherin a power that shakes the ground,_**

 ** _To Hufflepuff a power that can be found all-around,_**

 ** _Together these four will let goodness reign,_**

 ** _Divided, then with blood the ground shall stain._**

As soon as she finished speaking, Sybil Trelawney fell back to sleep. Minerva and Neville exchanged shocked glances.

"Was that a—" Neville began uncertainly.

"Yes, indeed it was Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall said with a grave look on her face.

As soon as Trelawney had finished speaking, a new orb appeared in the Hall of Prophecies, deep inside the Department of Mysteries.

 _Syb. T—Lily L. Potter, Rose N. Weasley, Scorpius H. Malfoy, and Albus S. Potter v. Ancient Evil_

A man dressed in Unspeakable robes smirked as soon as the new orb appeared on the shelves. Finally, what his liege had been waiting for all these years had finally occurred.

* * *

This will have elements of bending similar to that in ATLA.


	2. Chapter 2

**HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. Plot belongs to me.**

 _Water, the element of change, emotion, and fluidity._

* * *

Rose Weasley sighed as she looked out over the lake after her last exam. This year had been particularly difficult. First of all, she was going through what her mother liked to call her "awkward phase" that all teenage girls apparently had to suffer through. That included an increase in both height and acne, and the sudden appearance of certain body parts that hadn't been as noticeable as before. Secondly, this year had three new exams as third years got to add three new subjects. That meant more work to make sure that she maintained the number one position in the grade. The third and most worrisome event however had been the prophecy that the batty Divination teacher had apparently spouted to Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Longbottom.

Rose remembered the day when she, Al, Lily, and Scorpius were called up to the Headmistress's office. Rose was surprised because she had never been in trouble before, and she most certainly didn't know why she was being called up with her cousins and Scorpius, whom she had never really talked to. It's not that they were enemies, but they certainly weren't friends. That was mostly due to the fact that they were severe academic rivals (Scorpius was really Rose's only competition grade-wise), and the fact that Scorpius was really popular and well liked. After an initial period of awkwardness within the Gryffindor House, Scorpius proved his worth by standing up for a muggle-born first year from some still prejudiced Slytherins. After that, James and Fred officially accepted Scorpius as a true lion, and the rest of the House and school followed their lead. Rose on the other hand, was quiet and studious. She didn't really have any friends because she spent most of her time in the library. Her closest friends were her cousins Al and Lily, and she considered Victoire an older sister.

 ** _Flashback-_**

 _Rose remembered walking into the room and seeing that Scorpius, Albus, and Lily were already there sitting in front of Headmistress McGonagall's desk. Behind them stood their respective parents, which only added to Rose's nerves. It also didn't help to notice that her Dad and Mr. Malfoy were glaring at each other over both of their wives' heads…_

 _Rose felt her mother place a comforting hand on her shoulder as she sat down in between Al and Scorpius. Al took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze while Scorpius looked at her and smiled. Rose was embarrassed to note that she was flushing the signature Weasley flush. Her father was not amused._

 _Headmistress McGonagall had her hands clasped together in front of her and a rather pained expression on her face. Then she sighed wearily. The hand on Rose's shoulder tightened subconsciously._

 _"I'm guessing you're wondering why I've called your children to my office and then invited you here today," Minerva said as she gestured to both the students and the parents. "I'd just like to say before I begin that your children are not in trouble from me, but that they might be in trouble in the greater sense of the word."_

 _"What do you mean Professor?" Hermione Weasley asked worriedly as her hand once again tightened on her daughter's shoulder. Rose winced in pain. Hermione immediately released her death grip upon noticing her daughter's discomfort._

 _"I'm talking about a prophecy made by Sybil Trelawney a fortnight ago that was made in front of myself and Professor Longbottom," Minerva said with a long face._

 _All the adults in the room, minus the Malfoys who just looked confused, gasped in surprise and concern._

 _"What did the prophecy say?" Harry asked as he stepped forward. He was in full Auror mode now._

 _Minerva sighed before repeating the prophecy. After she finished, the room was dead silent. The kids looked scared and confused, as did most of the adults. The silence was broken when Astoria Malfoy decided to ask the question that was on both her and her husband's minds._

 _"I'm sorry, but Draco and I are unaware of what a prophecy is. And how does this prophecy impact Scorpius?"_

 _Ron snorted. "It's just like the Malfoys to only care about their own."_

 _Unfortunately Draco heard his comment. "What was that Weasel?" he asked with a sneer._

 _"Ron!" "Draco!" could be heard from the men's respective wives who did not want their husbands to get in a yelling match in front of the children and their old Professor._

 _Minerva just rolled her eyes at the two. Honestly. Then she turned to Astoria and began to explain about the prophecy. "A prophecy is a premonition of sorts. It is not the future, but a possible future. A prophecy will only come true if one of either party acts to make the events foretold happen. If neither party acts, then the prophecy will only remain a prophecy."_

 _"But what did the part about the Founder's powers and ancient evil refer to?" Hermione asked._

 _"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that," Minerva responded sadly. "I was hoping maybe the Auror office had heard of anything?" Minerva asked as she turned to both Harry and Ron._

 _Harry and Ron glanced at each other before shaking their heads. "Only the same old I'm afraid," Harry responded._

 _"So what do we do then? What about the children?" Ginny Potter asked as she moved in between both of her children._

 _"We watch to see if any strange powers emanate from any of them, and pray that whatever evil this prophecy refers to is unaware of the prophecy," Minerva said._

 _"So we do nothing?" Rose finally asked. She had been following the conversation quite closely, and had even committed the prophecy to memory._

 _"That's right," Minerva said as she addressed the four children. "You should all just go about the rest of your school year and pretend that nothing is amiss. The only reason I told you four about this is so that you wouldn't be surprised if something unusual suddenly happened."_

 _Rose just nodded contemplatively. She would have to research all about the Founder's, prophecies, and ancient evil after the Headmistress dismissed them._

 _And that's just what she did._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Rose found that she had walked down to the end of the dock as she was reminiscing. She was still pondering over her year when James and Fred jumped behind her and scared her. Scaring any number of their cousins was their idea of a practical joke. Rose, who wasn't paying the slightest attention shrieked and then fell into the lake. James and Fred found it hilarious.

Rose on the other hand, did not. She was absolutely livid. Once she got out of the lake she was going to kill them. Then she was going to hand them over to her mother and Aunt Ginny so that they could kill them all over again. Rose was thinking of all the ways to kill her cousins as she kicked her way to the surface. She had just managed to break the surface, drag in a breath of air, and see her cousin's laughing their arse's off at her misfortune when she was suddenly dragged back under water.

Seeing Rose being pulled back under wiped the amused looks right off of James and Fred's faces.

Rose looked down to see a pack of Grindylow's on her legs. Rose tried to extract her wand, but found that she couldn't since she had to use her arms to try and make it back to the surface. Rose was fighting with all her might, but found that she couldn't fight much longer. With all of her remaining strength, Rose shoved her arms down in an attempt to move towards the surface. What happened next was quite remarkable. The water around her shot down towards the Grindylow's and knocked them off her legs while a spinning column off water propelled Rose up and out of the water. Rose barely had time to be amazed before she slammed into one of the trees on the shore.

The last thing Rose heard was James and Fred's frantic yells and apologies before she lost consciousness.

* * *

I believe that Ravenclaw possessed the elemental power of water. And since Rose is a Ravenclaw, and the one chosen to obtain the Founder's power, she also inherited the elemental power of water.


	3. Chapter 3

**H.P. Belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **The plot belongs to me.**

 **Elemental control taken from the ideas behind Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

 _Fire is the element of power, strength, and passion._

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was whistling on his way down from the Owlery where he had just finished mailing his parents a letter. As he was whistling, he couldn't help but think of how lucky he was. His life had turned out much better than he and his father had thought it would. His father thought that he would get bullied for his surname, and he did at first. However, all that changed the night he stumbled upon a fellow first year getting ragged on by older and prejudiced Slytherins for being a muggle-born. This made Scorpius furious. He had learned all about the supposed Pureblood supremacy, and he didn't believe in it. His father had taught him about it, but told him that it was wrong. He also told him how he used to behave that way, and how it had led him to make some very poor and dangerous choices.

Scorpius knew these guys well. They were the same ones who picked on him for being a blood traitor. So Scorpius did what he did whenever those guys cornered him; he fought back. Scorpius jinxed the first Slytherin, who fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably. The others turned away from the other kid, who used their distraction as a way to escape, and advanced on Scorpius. Needless to say, Scorpius lost that fight, and was saved only when the other student returned with a teacher. After his stay in the hospital, something incredible happened. James Potter and Fred Weasley, two of the people who were the most vocally against him, came up to him and offered him an apology. They also told him that they were wrong for assuming that he was just like all the other Malfoys because his actions that night proved that he was different. Scorpius ended up smiling, even though it hurt to do so. That was the day that everything changed. People who would normally ignore him in the hall would instead stop to talk to him. Girls who previously thought that he was a git were suddenly swooning over his bravery. It was flattering to say the least.

Scorpius turned the hallway to be met with a similar scene. The boys who had been threatening the muggle-born two years ago were once again threatening him two years later. It seemed that their suspension did not in fact cause them to cool down; in fact, it seemed to have increased their ire.

"You were the one who ratted on us you filthy Mudblood!" the first Slytherin said as he punched the kid in the gut.

Just like last time, Scorpius was filled with an unexplainable rage.

"Let him go!" he said forcibly.

The boys once again turned around, and the boy they were beating up on once again made his escape.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the blood traitor. Back for round two I see," the boy said with a sneer that couldn't quite reach the levels of the infamous Malfoy one.

Scorpius sneered back (properly). "I guess you could say that."

All of a sudden, Scorpius was assaulted with a whole bunch of curses, that he was having difficulty blocking. As he was hit with a particularly bad stinging hex, he could just make out the boys' sadistic laughs and taunts.

"I knew the Malfoys were weak."

"Filthy blood traitors; right on par with the Mudbloods."

"Little piece of shit!"

"Ha, he's a coward, just like his father," one boy said quite cruelly.

It was that comment that sparked the change in Scorpius, whose rage intensified to a dangerous level. All of a sudden, the torches that lined the side of the hallways flared to life. Their flames which were usually normal size suddenly blazed to the top of the hallway, and the flames themselves started to swirl around the hall.

The Slytherin boys were terrified. And turned tail as they wanted to escape the ropes of fire that seemed to be everywhere.

Scorpius in his rage caused the fire to trail after the boys, until a new voice broke through the red haze surrounding his brain.

"Mr. Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?!" a startled and somewhat scared Minerva McGonagall asked as she watched the flames swirl around and after the retreating Slytherin boys.

"Huh?" Scorpius said confused. As soon as Scorpius lost concentration, the flames chasing after the boys reversed direction, and headed back towards the source.

"Lookout Mr. Malfoy!" Minerva screamed as she hastened to put up a protective spell.

"Oh shit!" was the last thing Scorpius remembered thinking before everything faded to black.

* * *

I picture Gryffindor as a possessing the element of fire since it represents strength and power.


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything but the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 _Earth is the element of substance, intensity, and control._

* * *

Lily Luna Potter was walking back from Hagrid's with her best friend Damon Pucey, the son of Adrian Pucey. Lily was only twelve, but she already knew that she was in love with her best friend.

Damon had been a second year when a scared Lily Potter first entered the Slytherin common room. The whole entire room fell silent, and everyone was staring and/or glaring at her. Lily had cried earlier, but she really didn't want to cry again in front of her whole house when she didn't have Uncle Neville or her cousins/siblings around her. The silence was broken when a blonde boy with beautiful hazel eyes had walked up to her and introduced himself. Lily took his hand as if he were a lifeline, which to Lily he was. If it hadn't been for Damon, she would have begged her parents to transfer her to Beauxbatons before the first year was over.

But thanks to Damon, she had successfully completed her first year as a Slytherin, and had even gained the respect and admiration of most in the house. Most of the Slytherins, to Lily's surprise and happiness, had been willing to put past prejudices behind them. There really were only a handful of students who still believed in the old regime of Voldemort and the Pureblood supremacy. Unfortunately, those few people gave the Slytherins a bad name. That's why Lily and Damon made it their goal to change Slytherin's reputation.

All of a sudden, Lily and Damon were bowled over by a group of the aforementioned Slytherin boys who gave all of Slytherin a bad name. Lily glared at the boys, but they weren't paying her or Damon the slightest bit of attention.

"What the fuck was that?!" one boy asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Fire, everywhere! I knew that boy was a freak," the other boy exclaimed.

Lily and Damon exchanged curious glances as they crept closer to where the boys were talking.

"Bloody Malfoys. Always causing trouble!" another boy said.

Lily gasped as she heard them mention the name Malfoy. She couldn't help but be reminded of the prophecy conversation earlier that year. Unfortunately, the boys heard her gasp and were coming over to investigate. Lily was terrified of these boys, and usually tried to avoid them at all cost.

As the boys drew closer, Damon pushed Lily down into a pile of bushes. However, the movement only succeeded in getting Damon caught by the boys, who were grinning maliciously.

"Well, if it isn't wittle Pucey, out all by himself," one of the boys taunted.

"Blood traitor," spat another.

"What's one blood traitor for another? A Pucey instead of a Malfoy?" another boy joked as they started dragging Damon away.

Lily didn't know what to do. She wanted to help her friend, but she was too scared. That was part of the reason why she wasn't placed into Gryffindor like the rest of her family. Upon hearing Damon's grunt of pain, Lily sprang up and started to run towards the direction of the noise where she saw that her friend was already sporting a bloody nose and black eye. It appeared that the boys wanted to fight this fight the muggle way, ironically.

"Leave him alone!" Lily said in a voice that surprised even herself. It sounded strong and authoritative, even though she was shaking in her robes.

One of the boys turned around and started walking towards her, causing Lily to back away in fear. He managed to back her into a tree.

"Nowhere for you to run mini-Potter," he taunted. Lily tried to grab her wand, but the boy was too quick. "Accio Potter's wand." Lily watched helplessly as her wand flew into the boy's hand.

"Now, maybe it's time I put you in your place," he growled menacingly.

Lily closed her eyes in fear, and dug her heels into the ground beneath her. All of a sudden she heard a weird sound. It sounded as if the ground were shaking. Wait a minute, the ground was shaking! And the boy in front of her was trying his best to stay upright.

Lily took this as her cue to snatch her want out of his hand and run away. As soon as Lily moved, the shaking stopped. Once the boy realized she had escaped, he began to give chase. The boy began to herd Lily back towards the other group of guys who were slowly starting to surround her.

Lily, in her panic, stopped running. As the boys surrounded her, Lily attempted to escape, only to have one of the guys grab her for behind. As she struggled in his grip, one of her feet went back and kicked his shin, and the other connected with the ground. This connection caused a column of earth to rise up and smack the guy holding her in a chin. As Lily fell to the ground, the other guys tried to grab a hold of her. So Lily acted on instinct and stomped on the ground again.

All of a sudden a couple good-sized rocks rose up from the ground and hovered above her head. The boys just stared at her in shock and awe. Then they began to back up and run back towards the castle, talking about crazy people and fire and now dirt.

Lily had no idea what was happening, but she did know that it was cool. That is until she lost concentration, and one of the rocks fell and hit her on the head. The last thought Lily had was that she had to drop a rock on her head right when Damon finally limped into the picture.

* * *

I feel that Slytherin would have had the power to control the solid portions of the earth, as earth is also an extremely strong element.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything but the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Air is the element of freedom, openness, and vitality.

Reviews are welcome, but not mandatory.

* * *

Albus Potter and the rest of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team were flying around the Quidditch pitch to celebrate the end of a fantastic year. This was the first year that Hufflepuff had won the Quidditch Cup, in well, ever. The win was attributed to Albus' intense seeker skills, which he seemed to have inherited from his father. Needless to say, Albus had managed to catch the snitch before the other team's seeker even located it. The rumor mill at Hogwarts was saying that Albus may be a better flyer than both his father and grandfather combined. However, those were just rumors, and although flattering, Albus didn't quite believe them.

Albus loved flying. He loved being in the air. It was just so liberating to feel the wind rushing in his face, to feel that weightless feeling whenever he dived, and to be able to leave all of his troubles on the ground as he soared through the air on his Lightning Bolt 2000.

Although he had initially been horrified at being sorted into Hufflepuff, Albus couldn't imagine being in another house. Hufflepuff was really underrepresented, and often given grief for being the "softest" house. It was true that Hufflepuff's were exceptionally good finders, but that wasn't all they were good for. Hufflepuff's were the least judgmental of all the houses, and they were the easiest to get along with. Albus had friends in every house, which he thought was absolutely spectacular!

All of a sudden, the captain of the team released the snitch so that everyone on the team would be able to try their luck against Albus's seeking skills. Everyone began flying around at once. Albus of course, had spotted the snitch within minutes of it being released, but decided to hang back until one of the others had spotted it to make it a fair fight. This was his team after all. There was no need to be competitive unless they were in an actual game.

Albus's musings were interrupted when his lifelong friend and fellow third year team member pulled up next to him.

"Let me guess. You've already spotted the snitch, but you're just pretending you haven't for our sakes," Alice joked half amused and half exasperated.

Albus just gave her a goofy look back that clearly meant, 'you caught me.'

Alice just shook her head. "Well, where is it now? Do you see it?" she asked as she squinted into the sunset.

Albus looked around. In truth, he had lost it after he had found it. So he had to begin the search all over again. Luckily, Albus had inherited his mother's 20/20 vision, and did not need glasses. The poor eyesight had been passed to James. Albus and Lily were spared.

All of a sudden, Albus saw a flash of gold against the sunset. The sharp intake of breath told him that Alice had seen it too.

With a side glance at each other which clearly said, 'you're on,' they took off as fast as they could go towards the direction of the snitch.

The rest of the team stopped searching once they saw that Albus and Alice were racing at break neck speed. They instead stopped to cheer them on and place bets. Although Albus was their star player, Alice was their faster flyer. It really would be a battle of the skills.

Albus and Alice's race started out relatively horizontal, but the altitude gradually increased until they were flying perpendicular to the ground. The snitch kept moving higher and higher over the pitch until it was at least 150 feet above the ground. Alice began to slow down once she realized how high they were flying. If they flew any higher, they would run into some strong gusts of wind. Albus however, refused to stop once he spotted the snitch. He was in what the team liked to call his 'game mode.'

"Albus, stop! It's not worth it! Come back!" Alice yelled from where she was hovering below.

Albus either ignored her calls or didn't hear them as he kept on flying higher and higher. All of a sudden, a strong just of wind blew the snitch one way, while Albus's broom was pushed the other way.

"NO!" Albus thought as he jumped off his broom and literally flew towards the snitch. As soon as Albus had pushed off of his out-of-control broom, a gust of wind seemed to sweep up from underneath and propel Albus a good twenty feet over to where the snitch was hovering.

"YES!" Albus screamed internally as his fist closed around the tiny gold ball. His euphoria of catching the snitch after his hardest chase yet quickly faded as he realized he was at least 150 feet off the ground with no broom in sight.

As soon as he realized this, Albus began to free fall. His broom had begun to fall as soon as he left it, and was already a good fifty feet ahead of him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Albus screamed as he flailed his arms and legs.

Alice looked up upon hearing Albus's screams just in time to see Al's broom, minus Albus, hurtle past her towards the ground. "AL!" Alice screamed as she raced up to meet him.

Alice and Albus's yells alerted the rest of the team, who then began to fly up to see if they could help. When it appeared that Alice couldn't grab onto Albus without falling off her own broom, the team captain told one of the other chasers to run and get Madam Robins, the Quidditch referee and the flying instructor.

Alice was beyond desperate because she wasn't able to hoist Albus onto her broom as he was falling too fast and was too heavy for both herself and her broom. Albus continued to free fall as the rest of the team circled below in case one of them had a better chance of catching Albus, who had reached an impressive 60mph due to gravity.

By this time, Albus was losing consciousness. His body seemed to go into shut down mode to prevent him from experiencing what would most likely be a very painful and gruesome death.

The last thing Albus remembered seeing was Madam Robins on his teammate's broom as she did a complex nonverbal wand movement.

Then everything went blissfully dark.

* * *

Hufflepuff would have the elemental power of air because air is the most open and free of the four elements.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own HP or ATLA.**

* * *

 **Dangerous Happenings at Hogwarts**

By Rita Skeeter

 _I've had the pleasure to interview some Hogwarts students who feel that they have been unfairly punished after being viciously attacked by both Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter. They wish to be unnamed for their own safety._

 _The name Malfoy and attack probably wouldn't faze most people since the Malfoys were one of the families that supported You-Know-Who. Hell, You-Know-Who even used their house as his BASE during the Second Wizarding World!_

 _But a POTTER attacking anyone? That is new. So why were these fine, innocent, young boys attacked at Hogwarts, under the direction of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall? Why weren't they punished for their actions? Rita Skeeter has all the answers… continued on p. 5._

* * *

Harry Potter crumpled up the paper in anger as he exchanged a look with his wife, Ginny Potter. She too had a grave look on her face. While they and their children were used to being surrounded by the Wizarding Paparazzi, they weren't usually portrayed in a negative light.

But now their youngest daughter, who was already self-conscious about being in Slytherin, had her name in a story that claimed that she was the aggressor in a fight with other innocent boys. If Harry had had the stomach to continue reading, he would have seen his son and his God-daughter Rose's names in the article as well.

Harry glanced over to where his other best friends, Ron and Hermione Weasley were sitting. Ron looked like he was trying to restrain Hermione from going and attacking Rita Skeeter. She had obviously read the article as well.

Harry looked to his other side where the Malfoys were sitting, absorbed in the article. Harry watched as Draco's eyes got ever narrower in contrast to his wife's widening eyes.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Madame Clearwater, Madame Pomfrey's successor, came out of the Hospital Wing with Professor McGonagall on her heels.

Harry along with all of the adults stood up quickly. They hadn't been able to see their children, who they were told had received nasty incidents as a result of their ancient powers manifesting. While that was worrisome, since it meant that the prophecy had been activated, Harry was more concerned with his children's present state. Hopefully now they'd be able to see their children.

After a nod from McGonagall, Madame Clearwater began to fill them in on what had happened. "As you know, your children have recently been gifted with the powers of the Founders. Rose, as Ravenclaw, received the power to control water. Scorpius, as a Gryffindor, can control fire. Lily, as a Slytherin, has power over all of the solid portions of the earth. Albus, as a Hufflepuff, can control the air."

Headmistress McGonagall picked up where Madame Clearwater left off. "Unfortunately, their power manifestation was not met without incident. Rose, who was pushed into the lake by James and Fred—"

This earned an enraged "WHAT!" from Ginny.

"Received severe lung damage from water inhalation, and skin damage from the Grindylows. She also cracked her skull open when she was propelled into one of the trees by the shore."

Hermione gasped as tears began to run down her face. "Is… is she alright?" Ron asked in a strangled voice as he held Hermione close.

"She will be Mr. Weasley. Scorpius has received third degree burns over 85% of his body. We almost lost him. But, he is pulling through. Lily has bruises and scratches all over her from her fight with the boys, as well as cracked skull and collarbone. Albus broke most major bones in his body from his broom fall. He would have been dead if Madame Robins hadn't been there to cushion his fall," McGonagall finished gravely as all of the parents stared at her in horror.

"Can we go in now then!" Harry snapped worriedly.

"Yes. But you need to know—" Madame Clearwater was interrupted as all of the worried parents rushed past her to see their children.

They weren't expecting the sight that lay before them. From what they were told, their children would be heavily bandaged and on the brink of death. But that wasn't the case. Their children looked perfectly healthy, like nothing had even happened to them. In fact, they looked even better than when they had left them.

Hermione gasped as she took in the blue glow surrounding her daughter's unconscious form. Albus, Scorpius, and Lily also had glows around them, in the color of their respective houses.

"What does this mean?" Hermione asked in awe as she looked at her daughter's face. Rose's acne was gone, and her hair seemed to have lost its bushiness.

"This is what I was trying to tell you before you all ran in. Despite their serious injuries, I expect them to make a full recovery. The ancient magic within them is healing them and making them stronger. Their magic has also been enhanced. They will be even more powerful than they were before," Madame Clearwater said.

"Yes. They will need to be trained. We don't know what this power will do yet. They need to be able to control their magic, and their ability to manipulate the elements. We don't want any repeats of the first time," McGonagall said gravely.

"So this means that the prophecy… That our children… That ancient evil…" Ron was having difficulty wrapping his head around the grave situation. He had tried to protect his family from everything bad in the world after the war, but now it looked like his family was going to be thrust into another. They had only recently recovered from the first.

"Do we know what the ancient evil is?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall shook her head. I've asked Albus, but he has been pretty cryptic. He says he has hunches, but that he doesn't want to tell me yet in case they're wrong."

"I'll look into it! I'll take the year off from work and devote all of my time to this. I'll be damned if I let my daughter go through even an ounce of what we did!" Hermione said passionately, obviously worried about her daughter and the other children.

"Hermione, I don't think they have a choice. Just like I did not have a choice. You know what the prophecy said. If they don't work together and hone their powers, ancient evil with reign, and the world will be filled with blood!" Harry said. He wasn't any happier than she was, but he knew that the children had no choice or say now that the prophecy was in the making.

"I know that Harry! But they're children! They're too young! WE were too young! And they're a good 4-7 years younger than we were!" Hermione said somewhat hysterically.

"I know Hermione. We'll need to standby and help the children get through this. It will no doubt be extremely difficult. We just need to hope that this ancient evil isn't too powerful yet," Harry said.

Looking around at the grave faces, he sighed. He didn't really even believe what he said. If the children's powers had manifested this early, then whatever evil they were up against was sure to be extremely powerful.


End file.
